Beware What Lingers in the Woods
by Valori Kei
Summary: Alfred and Ivan, knights-in-training for his Majesty the King, are sent out on a mission to clear the forest of monsters one day, but a run in with a certain beast changes their relationship forever. /RusAme, Tentacles x Alfred, dubcon/noncon in first chapter


Hey again! This will be another collection of related porn-shots for my best friend fynniona, or fynntail on tumlbr!

**Warning!: **Contains dubcon/noncon rape, slight drugging, slight violence, and a tentacle monster almost having his way with Alfred.

The chapters after this one will be much more consensual, I promise!

* * *

"See, you're just a pansy!" Alfred laughed, his taunting grating and irritating on Ivan's ears as the two hacked their way into the dense forest, romping around like the two fresh-from-boot-camp knights they were. Ivan huffed, dragging one of his daggers against a tree to leave the telling mark of their passage. "I could totally take on a dragon, head-first!"

"And I would linger," Ivan rolled his eyes, stashing his blade on his hip sheath to make the identical one on the other side. Alfred shot a gleaming little smirk back at him, dragging his shortsword along the ground like a total idiot. "So that I could go blade-first and kill the thing, without getting eaten."

"Ha, yeah, whatever," the other knight scoffed and rolled his eyes, idly swinging his sword around as if the deadly weapon couldn't hurt anything by the action. Ignoring Alfred's useless mocking, Ivan focused on the task at hand, studying the ground for any traces of potential threats. It was an admittedly difficult task, especially when Alfred started up a ditty, exercising his mediocre skills in whistling as they ventured deeper and deeper into the woods. "At least I'm friendlier, you're like… A rock."

"What, you are going to make friends with the beasts instead of kill them?" Ivan counted with a sour huff, rolling his eyes and wandering a bit further from Alfred, the brash young man not even noticing as his companion moved aside. Ruffled, Alfred grumbled under his breath, Ivan missing the hurt glance he shot his direction.

It had been like this for years now, ever since Alfred was old enough to join the knight corps, he had been training and working his ass off to have the honor of working beside Ivan Braginsky. The young man of only 21 years was a legend amongst all recruits, being the son of the head trainer Winter Braginsky and one of the top students in dual blades. He had mastered every technique the school taught, and then went on to make a style both elegant and efficient all on his own. The moment Alfred caught his eye, he knew he was going to fall in love with the favorite heartthrob.

So when he had clambered through the rankings to be on par with the most handsome and skilled trainee ready to graduate next month, disappointment ruled no matter how hard Alfred struggled to find his ideal in Ivan's demeanor. The man made crude remarks and snide comments, always critiquing and putting people down instead of building them up… For Alfred's 19 year old hopes, Ivan seemed bent to stomp and crush all of them into the dirt and spit on whatever was left.

And judging by the way Ivan looked at women, he didn't even consider Alfred in the way Alfred had considered him for the past three years!

"How about this," Ivan's voice echoed partially amongst the trees, and even though Alfred found himself disliking the man, he still turned with the excitement of an eager-to-please puppy. The older man knotched another tree, only looking at Alfred with a careless glance over his shoulder. "To settle who is the best, we will have a contest. Whoever brings the most kills back to the city will win, and… The loser must do something for the winner."

Swallowing and attempting to wet his suddenly-dry and clamped up throat, Alfred hoped to the high heavens Ivan stood too far away to catch the fire-hot blush on his cheeks. "Anything…?" he gulped, mind racing and telling him how wonderful it would be to have Ivan bent between his legs, looking up at him as- or maybe, have Ivan pressed against the wall and their lips working in tandem- or maybe even have Ivan sprawled on his bed and- "Fuck yeah! I'll get so many monsters you won't even be able to count them!"

"Fleas are not monsters," Ivan's snicker stung and deflated Alfred's exuberant grin into a frowning little scowl, the younger man huffing and stomping off into the woods to take care of business, leaving Ivan to finally enjoy a moment of peaceful silence.

[-]

"Stupid Ivan," Alfred grumbled darkly under his breath, chin tucked to his chest as he sulked through the woods, ears pricked for any prey that may come along. "I'll show him! I got to the graduating class early for a reason, I can totally smite some stupid monsters! Ivan won't be mocking _me_ when he's got my _dick_ shoved down his throat !"

Blushing just from the vulgarity of his rude comment, Alfred sent a quick prayer begging for Ivan to not hear his words. He really did like the man, but it was just so frustrating! Every time he tried getting closer, every time he tried to give Ivan a little hint about all the possibilities waiting for them, Ivan either ignored him completely or shot him down in an instant. It just didn't make any sense! Why hadn't Ivan fallen for Alfred's charms like everyone else did?!

Letting out a cry of frustration, Alfred slammed the blade of his sword into a tree, finding satisfaction when it sunk in deep, almost past halfway through the trunk. With a grin he tugged on it, expecting it to be dislodged with brute force. When it didn't even budge, Alfred panicked. "No… Oh fuck, no-" he grunted, pulling and pulling and struggling to rip the blade out. This had never happened before! Normally things just worked with him when he used his impressive and almost inhuman strength, how could he possibly be bested by a stupid tree?! "Fuck!"

When his hands slipped from the handle, he stumbled back and landed flat on his ass with a shout, tears of frustration and betrayal pricking his eyes when even his trusty sword didn't want to help him beat Ivan. Letting out another frustrated shout Alfred just flopped back on the bed of dirt and dead leaves that made up the forest floor, groaning and refusing to throw himself a pity party.

"Get your shit together, man, and just give up," he sulked, smacking his cheeks a little before sitting up with a grunt, shifting his weight to his feet before something gripped his arm and yanked him back down. Letting out a startled yelp, Alfred whirled around and gasped, almost shrieking when he noticed the slimy blue _thing_ wrapped around his wrist. "What the fuck?!"

He twisted around more, using his free hand to dig into the appendage and attempt to get it off before another slimy arm wrapped around that one and ripped it aside. He shouted again, horrified when all he could do was struggle and twist and try to force his hands free. "L-let go! What the fuck is this?!" he screamed, starting to panic and thrash when he heard a rumbling noise from behind him, able to contort his body just enough to see a hulking mass of tentacle arms connected to a giant blob creature… Which came throttling towards him at a rapid pace.

"I-Ivan!" Alfred managed the scream right before the beast shoved one of its oddly shaped tentacles into his mouth, the appendage too big and too thick to the point Alfred's jaw strained not to pop. Tears rolled down his cheeks when the creature started pumping some sort of liquid down his throat, forcing him to swallow it all or risk gagging and choking. His arms jerked from where they were held far apart, head shaking violently in a 'No!' fashion to try getting the beast to leave him alone.

With Alfred captured and struggling uselessly in its grasp, the monstrosity let loose on him, tentacles worming over his armor and searching for its weakest points. It found his belt and and made a happy rumbly noise when smaller tentacles managed to undo the contraption, and Alfred sobbed brokenly when he felt the little appendages worm into his pants.

Eventually the beast seemed satisfied with how much of its seed it had forced down Alfred's throat and retracted its arm, Alfred coughing and hanging his head low as he tried to spit up as much as he could of the foul liquid. "I-Ivan!" he shouted again, pleading for help with a desperate and strained voice as the beast wrapped a third arm around his waist and plucked him from the ground like a pathetic little ragdoll. He straggled valiantly, doing everything in his power to hinder the tentacles from unhooking the numerous clasps that held his armor together. "Ivan!"

"Alfred!" the familiar voice rang out, and joy filled Alfred's chest a moment later when he saw his crush burst out of the treeline. He was saved! Ivan was going to rescue him from his humiliating creature! But his smile wavered when Ivan didn't take another step closer, fear pooling in his belly when his rescuer even sheathed his blades. "Well, well! Look at the mess you're in."

"Ivan, what are you doing?!" Alfred screamed, starting to feel fuzzy and sick and like he wanted to puke a bit, trembling as a tentacle caressed his cheek and left a slimy, slobbering little trail of slime in its wake. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

"Mm…" Ivan hummed casually as the beast continued to molest and fondle Alfred, leaning against a tree to enjoy the spectacle much to Alfred's horror. "I don't think I will!"

Alfred paled, and then let out a shrill cry as the monster wrapped a limb around his cock and constricted it. He trembled violently, shivering and crying as Ivan simply smiled at him, looking so smug and confident and like the _complete and utter jerk he truly was!_ Alfred opened his mouth to shout again, but another tentacle shoved inside the opening, the others finally managing to toss off his leg armor and pull his pants down and off of one foot, the clothing hanging from one leg as Alfred thrashed and tried to kick the beast away from his groin. Ivan just stared at him with a pleasant expression of such serenity he might as well been gazing upon a statue of God.

"Perhaps you will understand now, that you are not as good as you think you are," he mused in a childish, self-satisfied way that made Alfred quiver and tremble more than ever as heat pooled in his groin and burned through his body. It took a hazed moment of pleasure before he realized… the damned beast drugged him! The liquid from earlier, that had to be the problem! Because now Alfred found himself grinding down on the defiling limbs, groaning softly as he choked on the phallic-like appendage shoved down his throat…

Judging by the grin on Ivan's rotten little face, Alfred surely must have been putting on the show of his life. He let out a strained groan when he found himself suckling on the tentacle in his mouth, drool pooling at the side of his lips and dribbling down his chin. Everything was just too much, and it only got worse when the beast pumped another load of the liquid into his mouth, Alfred's lingering horror intensifying when he found himself eagerly swallowing it down. Ivan chuckled from where he stood, even walking forward when the tentacle popped out of Alfred's thoroughly violated mouth, the beast seeming content to work more intensely on his backside.

"Will you admit it?" Ivan hummed with a curious tone, reaching up to cup Alfred's tear streaked and blushing hot cheek with his gloved hand, the young man sniveling slightly at the touch. He leaned into it, trying to rock his hips both away from and closer to the tentacles struggling to force themselves into his perky virgin ass. "That you are weak and powerless…"

"Ah… ngh-" he whimpered and bit into his cheek to stifle a groan, the tentacle working his cock making him heady and hot, everything was just so warm and wonderful and maybe it wouldn't be too bad to get violated by the beast, to be dragged off to its lair and fucked full of little baby tentacle monsters for the rest of his life…

"Alfred," Ivan's cold words cut through his clouded judgement like a bucket of chilled water over his head. Gasping, Alfred struggled anew in his restraints, grunting and tugging on the tentacles. The other knight smiled at his useless efforts. "If you admit you are, I will help you."

"I-I'm not weak," Alfred tried to sound tough but his brassy and confident voice tapered off into a mewling little whine as his body forced him to rock back onto the tentacle wedging itself into his ass. No! No, this wasn't what he wanted! He wanted his first time to be special, to be romantic, with rose petals and wine and a soft bed, like all the stories he had read! Not stolen from him by a creature with the sole purpose of reproduction through force!

"You are sure…?" Ivan purred, smirk growing ever wider when he stuck his thumb into Alfred's opened mouth, the man suckling on it and whining when Ivan pulled away. Alfred's head drooped, a shudder wracking up his spine, partially because of the beast's drug and partially because of his shame for acting like such a desperately wanton whore.

"N-no," he murmured softly, knees trembling as he tried to clench his legs tightly closed, the beast still insistently pushing to penetrate his hole. Ivan tilted his head, making a little noise as if he didn't hear and was waiting for more. Alfred swallowed thickly, licking up some of his drool as he struggled with the next words. "I'm… I'm weak, I'm useless, I-I can't fight th-this-"

A sob forced its way past his lips, Ivan's eyes widening in genuine shock when Alfred started crying in earnest, doing his very best to get out of the humiliating and degrading situation as fast as possible. His horribly aroused cock strained for attention and pleasure, his body trembling when the tentacle at his ass made a whip-like motion to force the head in just a bit more past the very entrance. Ivan stood by, an unreadable expression on his face as Alfred broke down completely, succumbing to the shameful yearnings and cravings of his body.

"P-please, help me…"

Not a moment later Alfred's shivering form plummeted down to the earth, his armor clanging loudly in the clearing as Ivan struck the beast over and over, a whirlwind of motion that completely slaughtered the vile creature. Alfred curled up in the pile of partially shredded clothing and scattered plates of armor, trembling as he tried to ignore the stinging in his ass and the boiling fire of lust in his belly. He had resisted for the most part, and it hadn't been too bad in the beginning right after he was… injected, but now he was starting to feel the full effects hit him like a ton of dicks- er, bricks…

When he gathered the courage to look back at the beast, Ivan had just sheathed his two daggers, the monster laying chopped and bloody all over the clearing floor. Ivan turned on his heels, offering a hand to Alfred when he approached. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Alfred lied through his teeth, cheeks hot and head bent low in humiliated modesty so Ivan couldn't see just how troubled he was. The other knight gave him a short and quick nod after he yanked Alfred back up to his feet.

"Gather your things," he ordered, motioning to Alfred's mostly discarded armor and his sword still lodged in the tree. Alfred didn't even notice when the man stooped by the creature and cut off an arm, stashing the floppy tentacle into his messenger bag.

[-]

They walked along at a slow and meandering pace, Alfred's gaze trained on the ground as he stumbled along behind Ivan, struggling to ignore the fire in his belly. His vision normally was a bit blurred just on its own, but now it completely fuzzed over with lust and left his eyes wandering and roaming up Ivan's backside, admiring the curve of his tight ass in those tight pants and that sloping muscular back and those strong arms and…

"H-hey, can we take a break for a minute?" he panted weakly, wanting to smack himself for sounding so weak and whiny and honestly rather pathetic. Ivan spared him a glance and then looked around, pointing off to the distance where the castle towers peaked over the tops of the evergreen trees.

"We are almost there, let's keep moving," he frowned, and then fell relatively silent when he noticed Alfred's completely out-of-breath expression and his trembling lips, suddenly sympathetic. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, eventually just slinging his pack to the ground and sitting next to it. "Alright. I'll wait here for you."

Fumbling and fidgeting under Ivan's scrutinizing gaze, Alfred eventually couldn't stop himself. He lowered himself down to his knees, crawling forward to Ivan's open laps, setting a warm and sweaty hand down on his crossed legs. The older knight made a confused grunting noise, but didn't move away when Alfred suddenly pressed closer, locking lips with him. The simmer in his tummy rose to a boil when Ivan thread his gloved fingers through Alfred's hair and gripped him possessively, their lips puckering and sucking at each other's as they made out in the middle of the woods.

"I-I'm sorry," Alfred gasped when he suddenly remembered himself, pulling away violently, if only to have Ivan grip his hair tighter and halt his retreat. About to protest, Alfred was honestly shocked when Ivan rushed in suddenly, cutting off his yelp with a hot and needy kiss. He grunted when their teeth clacked together but he couldn't bring himself to really mind, enjoying the feel of Ivan dominating his mouth and pulling him closer to his lap.

"You really are stupid, aren't you," Ivan breathed into his mouth, shutting Alfred's complaint before it could escape with yet another hot kiss. The blond didn't fight, didn't _want_ to fight when his tongue dipped into his mouth and swirled against his own. Ivan grunted softly, fumbling with his drawstring pants and making sure his grip on Alfred kept him impossibly close at all times. Lips swollen and glossy with spit from the rough make out session, Alfred just pointed those lovely blue eyes at Ivan and stared as he continued to speak. "Getting yourself in a situation like this, you really are so careless… What would have done if I hadn't rescued you?"

"G-get fucked up, I guess?" Alfred sulked but only slightly, grabbing the front of Ivan's chainmail armor and pulling him closer, lips puckered for another kiss. Ivan gladly gave him one, finally getting the knot undone for his trousers. He furiously unstrapped his thigh protectors, getting them off just enough to shove his pants down a ways. Making an eager noise, Alfred smiled happily at him, pressing sloppy wet kisses to the underside of his chin and down his neck while Ivan furiously started pumping his cock.

"Well you're going to get that anyway," Ivan grit between his teeth, and then shoved Alfred suddenly, the younger knight wiggling and eagerly splaying himself on the ground for his crush. Spread out and as horny as a young boy at the brothel for the first time, Alfred whined and shimmied out of his pants, the article of clothing barely held together anyway after his run in with the monster. Ivan hefted Alfred's legs up over his shoulders, tugging the hot young knight's bombshell body closer to him, their mostly stripped groins rubbing against each other. "I thought I could hold back but I can't. I know you need it, I need it, too-"

"W-wait, what?" Alfred mewled softly, another rush of heat blooming from his belly as the beast's aphrodisiac continued to dissolve inside of him, everything getting fuzzy all over again. Ivan grunted over him and kissed him forcefully once more, or rather, smushed their faces together. Their noses rubbed and bumped uncomfortably together, but the heat of the moment was just too great for either of them to really mind.

"I need it," Ivan murmured darkly into his mouth, his hot breath on Alfred's cheeks only coloring them a darker red as they shared one last intimate kiss before Ivan pulled away from those tempting and seductive lips. Trembling and scrabbling at the ground around him, Alfred sucked in a sharp breath as Ivan lined up, using the still-moist goop from the creature's attempted penetration as lubricant for his cock. "I need _you_."

"I-I thought you hated me," Alfred gasped weakly, spine arching off of the uneven ground as Ivan struggled to force himself into Alfred's barely prepared ass. Grunting with need and lust and desire, Ivan shoved his body roughly against Alfred's, the younger knight's body curling in on himself as his legs strained where they lay draped over Ivan's shoulders. With Ivan bending him into the dirt Alfred could only shout and tremble when he felt something pushing inside, felt Ivan stretch him open and force him to accommodate the older man. Letting out a wrangled cry of agony Alfred spasmed and shoved against Ivan, sobbing and struggling to get away. "St-stop! That hurts!"

"Bear with it," the man hissed over him, hips rolling and bucking as he tried to push more of himself inside, Alfred shrieking and sobbing from the pain. He trembled and dug his nails into Ivan's chainmail shirt, clinging to him as not even the aphrodisiac boiling inside of him made this less painful. He shouted again and let go, flopping onto the ground and trembling violently as Ivan continued, carrying on as if he didn't notice that Alfred's ass bled and pain made his face cringe and scrunch up with unbearable anguish.

"Stop! Please!" he begged, blubbering like a newborn without his mother when Ivan finally came to a halt, panting and taking a moment to reclaim his breath. When the movement stopped it wasn't as bad, Ivan giving him a moment to adjust to the searing pain and the traumatic event playing out right in front of his eyes. Scrubbing blearily at his eyes, Alfred trembled and did his best to hide his face, unable to look at the person he used to respect and lust after. "This hurts…"

"I'm sorry," Ivan murmured, a pang of guilt and discomfort in his voice as he cupped Alfred's wet cheeks, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. He waited as long as he had to, Alfred's broken sobs fading into sniveling little whimpers as he sagged into his bed of dead leaves and sharp pebbles. Ivan coaxed Alfred to lift his chin a little, their eyes locking for a moment before Ivan tilted his head and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I will make it feel good for you, I promise."

"You'd better," Alfred spat weakly back at him, lip trembling violently before he bit down on it, wiggling and trying to make the burning sensation lessen. It still hurt, but he tried drowning himself in the warm aphrodisiac's side of the experience, wanting to feel that fuzzy blanket drape over his body and just make everything feel as good as it had felt earlier. "Jerk."

"I know," Ivan crooned gently, kissing Alfred's lips again before moving off to his neck, trailing kisses and nips along the way as he carefully wormed back. Alfred sighed with relief when he didn't feel as full anymore, only to howl out another agonized shriek when Ivan pushed back in, jostling his body and grinding him into the dirt. Muttering a quick apology, Ivan kept going, Alfred's beautiful voice filling the small area they had stopped in with a cacophony of bawling mewls. The pleasure and the pain clashed so violently within him he could hardly even see, mouth hung open in a silent cry as Ivan fucked him roughly and quickly, every other thrust or so sending a shock of bliss up Alfred's spine.

"Ach-!" Alfred yelped, eyes screwing shut when Ivan jerked in a way that made Alfred arch and gasp with bliss, his thighs slipping down from Ivan's frame as he clung to his body, burying his face into the crook between Ivan's neck and shoulder. The man stilled, worried that the exclamation was one of pain. Alfred gasped and shivered, feeling warm and tingly all over after that amazing sensation. "Oh, mmm… D-do that again, that felt so good…"

"Again?" Ivan clarified before wiggling back just a bit, easing back inside slowly to search for the angle that had made Alfred squeal with happiness for the first time since they started fucking. Alfred clung to Ivan and waited, shifting to try finding it himself… grunting when it didn't feel as good.

"N-no, try again," he pleaded, letting go and just hanging on from Ivan's neck as his maybe-lover maybe-rapist pulled back, pushing in again with a concerned and determined expression. His cock brushed against the little bundle of nerves just right again, Alfred sighing happily and letting himself melt back into the ground. "Yeah, that. Do it again, please, I want it to feel good…"

Ivan simply nodded, words losing their purpose now as he built a rhythm, working his hips in and out with jerky little thrusts, never daring to try a different way in case he hurt Alfred further. The younger knight made a cooing noise of bliss, a weak smile tugging at his trembling lips as he rolled his head back, wrapping his legs around Ivan and letting him take charge. It still hurt, and he knew he wouldn't be able to wear pants for awhile without staining them with blood, but at this point the aphrodisiac had worked completely through his body and told him not to worry. Everything was going to feel good, everything _felt _good as Ivan fucked him up, little moans coming from his throat making Alfred smile weakly up at him.

Everything was just so confusing… It all happened too fast, too soon, from the assault earlier to get rescued by the person he respected most, to getting assaulted by his rescuer less than an hour later… It was just…

Truthfully, he didn't know if he still liked Ivan. This wasn't how he wanted his first time to happen, his virginity taken in the middle of the woods by force, not on a gentle bed with a gentle lover that kissed him and sang out his praises during lovemaking…

Were they even making love? Did this mean anything to Ivan, or was it just because he wanted to get off and knew Alfred couldn't fight him?

With tears pricking his eyes, Alfred remained relatively silent for a while, Ivan just working away and masturbating with Alfred's body. The blond took everything Ivan had to give, shaking and full of conflict as he felt Ivan nearing his climax, his thrusts getting sporadic and random as he struggled to hold on as long as possible.

"Alfred-!" he gasped under his breath before kissing him roughly, body twitching as it pumped Alfred full of his cum, Alfred's drugged body telling him that that was the most pleasurable and satisfying thing he could ever experience. With a grunt Alfred came as well, hugging Ivan close as the man sagged on top of him, breathing heavily into his neck as they both recovered.

Finally Alfred could relax completely, body awash with the bliss of orgasm and the full effects of the aphrodisiac, and for a moment he thought about asking for a second round with how good he felt at the end of the traumatic first. He opened his mouth to speak, leaving it agape when he heard Ivan's next words.

"I love you, Alfred…"

Those four little words struck through Alfred's body like lightning, shocking him and leaving him paralyzed in speech and movement, that short uttered breath echoing in his head like alarm bells. Frozen like a statue, Alfred didn't reply until Ivan pushed himself up from Alfred's body, still keeping the smaller knight bent and curled and penetrated on the ground. With a trembling lip and a quivering voice, Alfred shook his head slowly at let his tears slip from where they gathered at the corners of his eyes. "No. No, you don't. You don't even know me, how could you say that to me…? You think just because you fucked me, you love me? Is that all I am to you? A warm body to use however you want?"

"Alfred, what?" Ivan gasped in surprise, those lovely eyes Alfred had fawned over for years wide and startled. Ivan pulled out, a gush of cum and blood following his limp cock as he released Alfred. The blond sat up, trying to push Ivan away so he could gather his clothes and forget this whole thing ever happened. Ivan wasn't about to let him, grabbing his arm and tugging him into a strong hug.

"Let go of me!" Alfred demanded, hating the way his voice vibrated with hurt and pain as he struggled to push Ivan off, wanting to just run home and cry alone in his room and figure all of these emotions out. "You've had your fun now just let go!"

"Nyet, Alfred, I won't," Ivan refused, hugging him tighter until Alfred gave up, too exhausted from his ordeals to fight back any more. Using this chance, Ivan gently stroked Alfred's dirty hair, tucking the younger knight's face into his chest. "You truly are stupid… I have wanted you for so long, don't think I didn't notice the way you always wanted to work by my side and show off everything you've learned… I admired you, and I admit, I was jealous. You rose through the ranks faster than even I did, and I… I wanted to see you submit and… I should have saved you from the start. I'm sorry, Alfred… But I don't regret what we did just now."

Ivan's grip loosened slightly but Alfred didn't pull away, his wet cheek dampening Ivan's chainmail as he pressed just a little closer. Ivan gulped, licking his lips and trying to think of what to say. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I… I knew better, I did. Will you forgive me for hurting you, Alfred?" he asked softly, tipping up Alfred's chin so he could look into those watery, blood-shot eyes.

Eventually Alfred sighed, shoulders sagging as he pulled away. "You're not forgiven, you really… really hurt me. But," he gulped, holding his breath for a long pause, Ivan left hanging in suspense. "You can make it up to me… I still really like you, if you had just asked me earlier I would have… Given myself to you."

"Really?" Ivan breathed, taking a hold of Alfred's hands and holding them like they were the most precious and delicate hands in the whole world. Alfred nodded weakly, watching as Ivan pressed apologetic kisses to the ball of his palms.

"Yeah… But you're still going to have to make this up to me," he huffed, and then put on a weak smile, leaning in and kissing Ivan softly. "You dummy."

"Da," Ivan purred, and then hugged him tight, helping clean Alfred up before they returned to the city limits, Ivan making excuses for Alfred as they snuck around the back entrance to the knight barracks. Ivan helped Alfred clean up in the showers, rinsing his ass out and fetching him clean clothes and a fresh blanket to sleep with that night.

* * *

Yayyy! Don't worry, Ivan will make everything much better for Alfred in the next few parts! uvu Leave me a rating 1(this sucked)-5(this was marvelous) to let me know how I'm doing! It really really helps, and I can guarantee the more I get the more updates there will be in the near future!


End file.
